Leucine aminopeptidase, isolated in crystalline form from the lens tissue of the ox eye, is the subject of a number of chemical and physical investigations designed to (1) elucidate its sub-unit structure, (2) determine the mechanism of metal ion activation, (3) modify the functional groups, (4) prepare and test substrate analogs, and (5) investigate its primary structure.